The Quest to find your Soul Mate
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Tai and Davis leave Japan and go to America to find true love on the day Sora and Yolei break up with their current boyfriends. When they find out what happened, (as well as how the guys feel about them) the girls head to the States to retreive their sign


Me: I don't own Digimon

Me: I don't own Digimon. I also don't own Train's "Drops of Jupiter." That song gives you an idea for practically every story! 

Tai: So, what are the couplings this time? 

Me: Taiora and Daiyako. 

(Tai and Davis sweatdrop and laugh weakly; Sora and Yolei glare at them)

Sora: What's wrong with being paired up with us, hmm? 

Yolei: Yeah! Elaborate for us.

(Tai and Davis have blank looks on their faces)

Tai: You lost us on "What's wrong with being paired up with us?" 

Davis: Don't forget the "Hmm?" part. 

Me: Women-can't live with 'em, and I know I won't live if I finish this sentence!

****

Digimon

The Quest to find your Soul Mate

Tai Kamiya and Davis Motomiya eyed each other and sighed sadly as they gazed at their friends from their prospective view on the plane. Ever since Sora and Yolei had hooked up with guys that weren't "into soccer, wore goggles, or had brown hair and eyes like chocolate pudding", life had lost all meaning. So, the two DigiDestined of Courage had decided to leave Japan and head to America to get a fresh start. And possibly, to forget about why their hearts were broken in the first place. Agumon and Veemon were coming also, although Agumon had protested against leaving Biyomon behind. Tai had to explain why he was leaving Sora, even though Agumon insisted that she was just going through the motions. 

"Trust me, Tai. Something will happen, Sora will break up with what's his name, and she'll come running to you. That's the way it always is." 

"This coming from a Digimon who likes pizza over all necessary and healthy foods." 

__

She acts like summer and walks like rain

Reminds me that there's a time to change

Since the return, I'm gonna stay on the moon

As she listens like spring and she talks like June

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER THOUGHT I LOVED YOU! WE'RE THROUGH!" 

Sora Takenouchi stormed from her ex-boyfriend's house in a fury before bumping into an extremely irritated Yolei. 

"Hey. Things not go too well?" 

"He cheated on me, so it's over. You?" 

"He wanted to 'see other people, but stay friends.' That's man talk for 'I'm seeing someone else, it's been real, but you were just a one night stand.'" 

Sora and Yolei sighed to themselves as they headed for Odaiba Airport. 

"Remind me again why we need to go to the airport?" Sora asked. 

"Davis and Tai said they had something important to say to us and that we needed to be there by 3:00." Yolei explained. 

"What time is it now?" 

"About 2:55." 

"2:55?! Let's go!" Sora immediately broke into a run, instantly worried that she'd miss the opportunity to talk with Tai, Yolei at her heels. 

As they ran to the airport almost out of breath about five minutes later, the two girls noticed their friends exiting the airport. The guys were attempting to hide their tears and failing; Kari was bawling into T.K's shirt and seriously dampening it. 

"W-what happened?" Sora gasped out. 

"You missed them. Oh, Tai told me to give this to you." Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. Ken pulled out a similar letter and handed it to Yolei. 

__

Sora, 

I'm really sorry I had to leave you under such saddening circumstances, but if you're reading this letter, I guess that means you missed the chance to talk to me and the plane heading to New York's already left. You were probably with that boyfriend of yours doing something I'd imagined us doing-not the "thing" thing! That, I'd planned to save during marriage. Anyway, I guess you've already figured it out, so I'd better say it outright: I love you, Sora. I've loved you ever since the time I threw up in your hat and didn't tell you about it until you put it on. I've loved you ever since our wacky and crazy adventures in the Digital World. I've loved you ever since I gave you that hair clip for your birthday and you got mad at me for it. And I've loved you ever since you fell for Matt and gave him that box of Christmas cookies during his concert instead of me. Do you remember that time I told you that one day, we'd explore the world together? We'd see the sights in New York and take a picture of ourselves on the Statue of Liberty. I've changed the plot. Davis and I have decided to head out to New York to find the ones for us accursed DigiDestined of Courage. Remember one thing, Sora: No matter what happens, I'll always love you and always be with you. 

Love, Tai

Yolei, 

If you're reading this letter, then you must've been with your latest boyfriend and missed the chance to talk to me. I know I bugged you constantly with all my moping about Kari and stuff, but I really wanted to mope about you_. The first time I saw you, all thoughts about Kari disappeared out of my head and all I saw was a vision of what could be considered a goddess with purple hair. I was worried that I wouldn't get back to you when Monochromon attacked me where I first found Veemon. I was scared that something would happen to you when Ken first captured me on your first trip to the Digital World. I was lucky to hide my jealousy when you kept talking on and on about Ken during that soccer game. Guess you've figured it out, so here goes. I love you, Yolei, not Kari. I've loved you ever since that time in class when you blew up that beaker. I've loved you since you sincerely called me a jerk in front of Digitamamon. And I've loved you ever since you got Ken that miniature trophy for him during his Championship soccer game. _(A/N: I'll write that story at some future date) _I always wanted to tour the world with you Yolei, but I guess that time when we all went around the globe to save the world was the time for us. I've gone with Tai to find my true girl in New York. Don't worry about me, Yolei. I'll always love you and I'll always protect you. _

Love, Davis (Dai) 

Tears pricked around Sora and Yolei's eyes. The only boys who'd ever loved them for as long as they can remember…and now they were gone. Sora broke down in sobs and reached for Matt, whereas Yolei reached for Ken.

__

"Why didn't I see it before? He's always been there for me whenever I needed him! Tai even supported me when I thought I was in love with Matt. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye!" 

"It's all my fault! I should've never teased him or yelled at him during our time in the Digital World. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye!" 

Chorus: Well tell me, did you sail across the sun? 

Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights are faded, and that heaven is overrated?

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star? 

Born without a permanent scar and there you missed me while you were looking for yourself out there…

Tai and Davis had forced smiles on as Mimi and Palmon showed them around New York-mostly around the shopping malls! 

"Ooh, look you guys-Rockefeller Center! Let's go!" Before any of them could object, Mimi and Palmon grabbed them and yanked them in with Agumon complaining about his pizza being squished under Mimi's foot and Veemon crying out the entire way. 

"BUT WHAT ABOUT MY SUNDAE? YOU PROMISED!" 

Back in Japan, Sora and Yolei had begged and pleaded with their parents to let them go to New York. They both got what they wanted-on different occasions. 

"Sora, if I let you go to New York in order to find Tai, when you guys come back, both of you will work at the flower shop for a week. Okay?" 

"Thanks, Mama! I promise, when Tai and I come back, the flowers will look astonishing!" Sora hugged her mother tightly and grabbed the money she needed to buy a Round-trip ticket. 

"We'll let you go, Yolei. But only if when you get back, you and this Davis person work for one week in the store." 

"Thanks, Daddy! You won't be disappointed." Yolei hugged her parents and grabbed the money needed for her ticket. 

__

I bet she's back from that soul vacation tracing away through the constellations

She checks out Mozart while she does tai-bo; reminds me that there's room to grow

"Okay, we're in New York, and Mimi isn't at home. Either she's in one of the most biggest stores mankind's ever known, or she's showing Tai and Davis the sights of the city." Sora explained as she looked up at a directory that had an arrow that pointed at a specific spot; that arrow clearly said in bold letters: **You are HERE. **She sweatdropped a second later. 

"What's wrong, Sora?" Biyomon asked. 

"If Mimi's showing Tai and Davis the sights, then she's dragging them around every store in New York! We've got to find them. Yolei think: Where would Mimi go on a day like this?" Sora asked worriedly. 

"Hmm. It's Thursday, so she'd go for a store that sold lingerie and what-not to impress her current boyfriend." 

Tai, Davis and their Digimon shuddered as they exited the lingerie store with all of Mimi's bags in their arms! 

"What could be worse than seeing girls in lingerie?" Davis gasped weakly. 

"Seeing Mimi try them ALL on in half a day!" Tai groaned; he gasped in shock as he saw someone he'd never thought he'd see again. He dropped the bags a moment later. 

"Tai? What's wrong?" Davis asked. Tai pointed to a certain direction and Davis facefaulted in shock and dropped his bags on Veemon's back. 

"Davis! Can't…move!" 

__

I bet she's back and I have my fear; I'm afraid that she might think of me as: 

Plain old, change old, sorry about a man who was too afraid to fly south and never did land

Sora gasped in shock as she saw the face of the one boy she was afraid she'd never see again; Yolei was just about the same way. 

"TAIIIIIII!"   
"DAIIIIIII!" 

"Sora?!" 

"Yolei?!" 

That's when Mimi came out and shrieked in amazement. 

"WHAT THE **** DID YOU TWO DO TO MY STUFF?!" 

__

Chorus: But tell me, did the winds sweep you off your feet? 

Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day? And head back to the Milky Way

Tell me, did Venus blow your mind? Was it everything you wanted to find? 

And there you missed me while you were looking for yourself out there…

"Sora, can we talk somewhere where everyone isn't looking at us?" Tai asked worriedly. He looked down at Agumon. "You stay here." 

"That goes for you too." Sora added to Biyomon. 

Davis eyed Yolei with a pained look in his eyes. He didn't want to talk, but he knew he'd have no choice in the matter.

"You two, stay with Mimi and the others. Davis and I need to talk." Yolei pointed to Veemon and Hawkmon. Mimi was left with 5 Digimon and bags of lingerie on the floor. 

"WHAT ABOUT MY STUFF?!" 

"Sora, is there a reason why you traipsed halfway around the globe, or is this a personal visit?" 

"Tai, I wanted to see you and know if what you said in your letter was true." Tai couldn't break from Sora's crimson eyes, no matter how much he wanted to. 

"What would you care? You've got what's his name."   
"He and I broke up that day you left me! I caught him cheating with me on another girl. And I realized who I really loved that day. It was you, Tai. I've loved you ever since the day you threw up in my hat and didn't tell me about it until after I put it on. I've loved you ever since our wacky and crazy adventures in the Digital World. I've loved you ever since you got me that hair clip for me on my birthday and I got mad at you when I should've appreciated it. And I've loved you ever since you let me go to Matt during that Christmas so I could find the person my heart truly wanted me to be with. I love you, Tai." 

Tai smiled as he pulled Sora toward him and kissed her passionately, not releasing her for a full three minutes. 

"I love you too, Sora." 

__

Can you imagine: No love pie, deep fried chicken 

Your best friend always sticking up for you

Even when I know you're wrong, can you imagine: No birchstands, freeze-dried romance

filed out on conversation

The best sole late that you've ever had and me…

"Dai, let me just get to the point." 

"But, Yolei-"

"Dai! Let. Me. Speak. My 'significant other' and I had a falling out the day you left. He suggested that we should be friends and see other people." 

"Let me guess: The old 'I'm seeing someone else, it's been real, but you're just a one-night stand' routine? I've had that said to me constantly, but with different slapping motions." 

"Yeah. Anyway, I realized who I should really be with when I got that letter: you. I've loved you ever since I blew up that beaker in class. I've loved you ever since I sincerely called you a jerk in front of Digitamamon. I've loved you when you saved me on that bridge after the battle between Black WarGreymon and MagnaAngemon. And I've loved you since you let me go to Ken with that miniature trophy during his Championship game. I love you, Davis."   
"I didn't write that part about me saving you after the battle with Black WarGreymon and MagnaAngemon." Davis said a moment later. 

"Dai, shut up and kiss me." Yolei demanded softly. 

__

Chorus: But tell me, did the winds sweep you off your feet? 

Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day and head back toward the Milky Way? 

And tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights are faded and that heaven is overrated? 

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star? 

Born without a permanent scar and there you miss me while you were looking for yourself…

"Ahh…Home sweet home." 

"Actually Sora, its home sweet flower shop." 

"Welcome back, Tai!" Tai and Sora smiled weakly as Ms. Takenouchi came from the backroom of the shop. "You two are just in time, because my shift's over. Tai, you know where the aprons are; Sora, don't forget the gloves and I'll see you two later." Tai glared at Sora as she giggled weakly and sweatdropped. 

"Sor, what's going on?" 

"Tai, honey, there's something I forgot to tell you…" 

"I'm home!" 

"Good Yolei, because my shift's over and you can show Davis around the store and get him familiarized with everything. See you!" Davis gaped in shock as Yolei's father left the two of them alone in the store! 

"Whaaaa? Yolei, what the heck's going on?!" 

"Dai, I forgot to tell you something…" 

__

And then you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day…

And then you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star…

And now you're lonely, looking for yourself out there…

TAIORA/DAIYAKO FOREVER! R&R! 


End file.
